Schlaflos
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Unwritten 7-03. Wer ist Chase' geheimnisvolles Date, und warum kommt er nicht zum Duschen, bevor er zur Arbeit geht?


**Schlaflos**

Es ist das erste Mal, aber das sagt er ihr nicht.

Ihre Nummer hat er in einer einschlägigen Website entdeckt.

Ihren Namen kann er sich nur schwer merken.

Saundra.

Auf dem Profilfoto sieht sie jünger aus, als sie tatsächlich ist. Und weniger nuttig.

Sie erscheint in einer Wolke aus Tabakrauch und billigem Parfum; er will sie beinahe nicht in seine Wohnung lassen, als sie gelangweilt ihre Zigarette unter hohen Absätzen ausdrückt und mit einem gekonnt lasziven Schmollmund zu ihm aufblickt.

Denkt unwillkürlich an Cameron, die nicht mehr da ist und die jede Spur einer anderen Frau mit detektivischem Spürsinn entdeckt hätte.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?" sagt sie und schiebt ihr Kaugummi in die andere Wange.

Er fürchtet, dass er ihren Geruch für Wochen nicht vertreiben kann, doch sie sagt es so, als bliebe ihm keine andere Wahl.

Und was ist der Sinn, eine Prostituierte zu bestellen, wenn man sie nicht ins Haus lässt?

Er denkt an House, fragt sich, welche Klasse er sich leisten kann. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen dreihundert und fünfhundert Dollar?

House könnte es ihm sagen.

Er tritt zur Seite und lässt sie ein, bemüht, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

_Du bist ein böser Junge, Robert Chase. _

Irgendwie gefällt ihm das.

Sie geht ins Wohnzimmer, und er fühlt Unbehagen, weil es Camerons Wohnzimmer ist. Immer noch. Alles, was darin steht, hat sie ausgesucht. Die Einrichtung, Möbel und Bilder.

Er fragt sich, ob er es fertig bringen wird, mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

Auf dem Tisch stehen eine Flasche Merlot und zwei Gläser. Er hat sich Mühe gegeben, hat die Wohnung aufgeräumt und endlich die längst fällige Wäsche in die Reinigung gebracht.

Saundra – Sandra? – dreht sich zu ihm um.

„Nett hast du es hier", sagt sie. „Die Gattin außer Haus?"

„Ja", sagt er.

Er hat keine Lust, mit ihr zu reden.

Worüber spricht man mit einer Frau, die man in eindeutiger Absicht bezahlt? Er will nicht reden.

„Ich beiße nicht", sagt sie und schlägt die Beine übereinander, die in langen Stiefelschäften stecken.

Ihr Kleid ist ein paar Zentimeter zu kurz.

Er kann den Blick nicht von ihren weißen Oberschenkeln nehmen, kann nicht glauben, was er da ins Rollen gebracht hat.

Er vermisst den Sex, aber er weiß nicht, ob es ausreicht.

Sie streichelt mechanisch seinen Oberschenkel, als er sich neben sie auf die Couch setzt und den Wein öffnet.

„Wir gehen es langsam an, wie? Find ich nett. Wirklich."

Sie nimmt ihr Glas. Zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger hat sie gelbe Verfärbungen, aber ihre Zähne sind blendend weiß.

„Das ist eine sehr schöne Wohnung. Teuer. Bist du in Aktien?"

„Unter anderem", sagt er. Er will nicht, dass sie etwas Privates von ihm erfährt. Es soll diskret bleiben. Sie kennt nur seinen Vornamen, und selbst da hätte er gern einen anderen angegeben.

Sie zupft an seinem Pullunder. „Du arbeitest in einer Bank, stimmt's? Du siehst aus wie jemand, dem die Leute ihr Vertrauen schenken. Weil sie denken, du könntest kein Wässerchen trüben. Dabei wissen sie gar nicht, was für ein schlimmer Junge du sein kannst."

Sie bringt ihn zum Lachen, und es klingt rauh und kurz und männlich.

Sie trägt schwarzen Nagellack.

Gerade, als ihre Finger am Knoten seiner Krawatte nesteln, klingelt das Telefon.

Er weiß nicht, ob er verärgert oder erleichtert sein soll.

Es ist House.

Er weiß es, bevor er den Hörer abnimmt und einen Blick auf das Display wirft. In den letzten Wochen hat niemand sonst mehr angerufen. Es ist, als ob Cameron all ihre Freunde mit nach Chicago genommen hätte. Wenn es klingelt, weiß er, dass es die Klinik ist.

Das Mädchen beobachtet ihn, hört zu, wie er versucht, sich herauszuwinden.

House bleibt hartnäckig. „Solange Sie nicht mit Angelina Jolie das Bett teilen, bewegen Sie Ihren entzückenden Arsch in die Klinik, und zwar pronto."

„Ärger?" fragt sie, als er den Hörer auflegt. Ihr Gesicht verrät nichts dergleichen.

„Ein Notfall. Ich muss weg."

Sie nimmt noch einen Schluck Wein. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

Er hat sie gebucht. Sie gehört ihm, für ein paar Stunden.

Hier lassen kann er sie nicht, und er möchte keine dreihundert Dollar verschwenden.

„Okay", sagt er. Und findet, dass das vielleicht keine schlechte Idee ist.

Sie zeigt keinerlei Überraschung, als sie vor der Klink stehen.

Er positioniert sie strategisch geschickt vor der Glastür, als er Foremans dunklen Kopf und den spärlich behaarten Hinterkopf von Taub am Empfang entdeckt.

„Bleib hier stehen und rühr' dich nicht vom Fleck", sagt er zu ihr, seine Bitte mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung unterstreichend.

Sie stellt sich in Pose, sucht nach einem Feuerzeug in ihrer Schultertasche. „Komische Klinik ist das."

Als er durch die Tür und durch das Foyer eilt, sieht er House, dessen Radarblick bereits alles erfasst hat.

In der Hand hält er einen üppigen Blumenstrauß, was ihm irgendwie sonderbar vorkommt. Blumen wirken erstaunlich fremd an House.

Er senkt den Blick in die vor ihm liegende Akte, und er fragt sich, ob House weiß, wer das Mädchen ist.

_Was _sie ist.

Er hält sich davon ab, Scham zu empfinden. Schließlich ist er ein freier Mann.

So frei, wie House es jahrelang gewesen ist.

Die Kollegen geben erste Prognosen ab.

Er kann sich nicht konzentrieren, weil er nicht hier sein will, weil er sich um seine Freiheit gebracht fühlt.

Und um dreihundert Dollar.

Als House ihn unvermutet entlässt, schaut er verblüfft auf.

„Warum er?" protestiert Taub.

„Weil er sein Date mitgebracht hat."

Drei Köpfe wenden sich nach ihr um, und er lächelt. Stolz macht sich in ihm breit, als er sie gelangweilt an einer Zigarette ziehen sieht, und er winkt ihr zu, während sie die Beine überkreuzt und die Geste matt erwidert.

„Hey!" House ruft ihn zurück. Aus dem Blumenstrauß pickt er die einzige rote Blüte und überreicht sie ihm.

_Gehen Sie und spielen Sie mit Ihrem Spielzeug. _

Hastig greift er danach und denkt, dass jede Minute mit ihr kostbar ist. Ihr Stundenlohn ist nicht mit seinem zu vergleichen.

Sie schlägt eine Bar ganz in der Nähe vor.

„Ich wohne da um die Ecke", sagt sie.

Als wäre ihr seine Wohnung nicht geheuer. Er hat Verständnis und fühlt sich erleichtert.

Es wäre nicht richtig, und er fragt sich, ob nicht zu viele Erinnerungen darin sind.

Zum ersten Mal denkt er daran, umzuziehen.

Er will sich nicht betrinken, aber es werden drei Mojitos.

Beim ersten erzählt er ihr von House.

Beim zweiten von Cameron.

Sie hört zu, aber ihr Gesicht ist starr, ohne Ausdruck.

Er lacht verlegen und streicht sich durch das Haar. „Du hörst so was jeden Abend, nicht wahr?"

„Außer Montag", erwidert sie ohne ein Lächeln. „Da habe ich meinen freien Tag."

Sie gehen in ihr Apartment, weil man da rauchen darf.

Als erstes geht sie in die Küche und stellt die halb verwelkte Blume in ein Glas Wasser.

Es ist eng und stickig in der kleinen Mansarde, aber erstaunlich gemütlich. Er fühlt sich wohl in dem voll gestopften Raum.

Ein französisches Bett, Satinbettwäsche, ein mannshoher Drehspiegel daneben.

Als sie die Stereoanlage einschaltet, erklingen die Doors.

Sie lässt sich auf der Überdecke nieder und holt eine Flasche Wodka aus dem Nachttischschrank.

„Ich habe genug", wehrt er ab, als sie zwei Gläser füllt. Ihr hellblond gefärbtes Haar fällt ihr über das Gesicht, und er kann die dunklen Ansätze sehen.

„Du bist eher von der schüchternen Sorte, oder? Bin ich dein erstes Date?"

Er gibt auf. Lacht ein wenig betrunken und setzt sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. „Merkt man es so leicht?"

„Du hast mir fast ein Ohr abgekaut da unten bei Clarence. Es ist noch nicht lange her. Die Trennung. Habt ihr euch im Streit getrennt?"

Er denkt kurz darüber nach. „Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen."

Besser als nur sinnloser, mechanischer Sex.

Er kann sich plötzlich vorstellen, wie es ist. Kann sich denken, wie abgestumpft sie innerlich ist, und was sie fühlen muss, wenn sie benutzt wird.

Aber zumindest wird sie bezahlt dafür.

„Wir könnten irgendwann heiraten", sagt er.

Sie lacht nicht. In ihrem stark geschminkten Gesicht spiegelt sich der Funken von Belustigung, aber sie lacht ihn nicht aus.

„Ich war ein guter Bettgenosse", sagt er in sein Glas. „So gut, dass sie mich geheiratet hat. Immerhin."

„Klingt, als hättest du dich prostituiert."

Die Eiswürfel klirren aneinander, als er das Glas wegstellt. „Ich vermisse sie. Ich vermisse das Gefühl, wenn sie bei mir war."

„Wenn es nicht Liebe ist, was sie dir gegeben hat, habe ich noch Chancen, oder?"

Er möchte nicht mit ihr schlafen. Er möchte sie nicht benutzen, auch wenn sie dafür hundertfünfzig Dollar die Stunde verlangt.

Er weiß nicht mal, ob er es könnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Der Alkohol macht ihn müde, und sein Kopf fühlt sich leer an. Am Morgen wird er ein Hangover haben.

Er lässt sich von ihr in die Laken zurück drücken, und er spürt ihre Hand irgendwo, wo sie nicht sein sollte, doch er ist zu betrunken, um zu protestieren.

Irgendwann hilft sie ihm aus Pullover und Hemd. Als sie an die Knöpfe seiner Hosen geht, hält er sie zurück.

Eine Pleite ist das letzte, was er sich für heute Abend wünscht.

„Kuscheln ist auch okay", sagt sie, und er hört etwas heraus, das nachsichtig und freundlich und warm klingt.

Es treibt Tränen in seine Augen, und er sagt sich, dass es daran liegt, weil er zu viel getrunken hat. Doch er hat sich noch nie einsamer gefühlt als jetzt.

Er legt den Arm um sie und atmet ihr Parfum aus Rauch und Wodka und weiß, dass er genau so riecht.

Sie schmiegt sich an ihn, beinahe so, wie Cameron es manchmal getan hat, und er spürt die Knochen ihrer Schulter unter ihrer Haut.

Am Morgen steht er auf, ohne sie zu wecken. Auf dem Boden sucht er seine Sachen zusammen und greift nach seiner Tasche, die auf einem wuchtigen Barocksessel mit rotem Plüschbezug liegt. Er sucht drei Hundert-Dollar-Noten aus seiner Brieftasche und legt sie unter die Porzellandose auf der Kommode.

Die Schuhe in der Hand, schleicht er zur Tür und zieht sie erst draußen auf dem Flur wieder an.

Es ist spät. Er überlegt, ob kurz nach hause fahren und duschen soll.

Dann denkt er an das neiderfüllte Gesicht von Taub.

An den missbilligenden Ausdruck und die herabgezogenen Mundwinkel von Foreman.

An das Verständnis in House' Augen, als er ihm die Blume übergeben hat.

Er springt auf den Gehsteig, den Geruch von ihr in seiner Nase, und beginnt zu laufen, um den Bus nicht zu verpassen. Wenn er sich beeilt, kann er rechtzeitig in der Klinik sein.

„Falls es ein Trost ist, ich habe auch nicht viel Schlaf bekommen", sagt er, als Taub und Foreman ihm mit missmutigen Mienen entgegen blicken.

Er freut sich, weil er nicht einmal gelogen hat.

**Fin**


End file.
